Integrated circuit manufacturing processes do not always result in uniform device performance across the same chip. As devices are scaled ever smaller, these variations can adversely effect integrated circuit performance because devices fabricated in one region of the integrated circuit chip perform differently than identically designed devices fabricated an another region of the integrated circuit chip. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for methods to identify and then adjust the integrated circuit manufacturing processes to reduce within chip device parameter variations.